


Day 13

by Mistakenforapissgod (Mistakenforademigod)



Series: Omovember 2019 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diapers, Dry Humping, Kuroken if you squint, Omorashi, Omovember, Other, Wetting, but can you really call it dry tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforapissgod
Summary: Kenma has the house to himself and decides to test out a little kink.
Series: Omovember 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	Day 13

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got lazy about uploading again?? This guy! I just find the actual posting process to be so tedious ya feel?
> 
> Anyway, I've decided to write these a bit slower. I know they're not very long but I've actually been losing sleep trying to do one a day so I'm going to take things a bit easier.
> 
> The prompt for this was Wetting a Diaper but like I've already written quite a few of those so I wanted to write it for somebody new. Kenma seemed like a good victim.

Today was the day. Kenma's family would be gone all day and Kuroo had something else to do so he wouldn't be pestering him to hang out. He had the whole day free to just lay around and play video games. He could also try out this new thing, this kink he thought he maybe kinda sorta had. 

It all started on a different day, not too long ago, just like this one, where he had all the time in the world to stay in his room and game until his thumbs started to hurt. He'd had to pee pretty badly and but he was about to fight the final boss. He'd been playing on difficult mode and for this game, that meant no pauses. He'd come so far and he was so close to victory so he just had to plow on ahead. He'd defeated the boss and he'd made it to the bathroom but he'd also needed to change his pants after. 

But the weird part about his sort of accident that day was how horny he'd felt after. A horniness which he'd tried to ignore until he thought of a perfect solution to his gaming woes. If he wore a diaper then he wouldn't need to worry about stopping during any of the good parts. It wasn't, after all, the first time his bladder had gotten in the way of his gaming. This was just the time he'd come closest to actually wetting himself. 

And this realization of course led to research, which led to porn, which led to accidental kink discovery. He'd started to wonder if he'd always had this kink, if that's why he often held until the point of almost wetting, if that's why he felt extra horny on days like that. He'd always assumed it was the solitude, the freedom to really indulge, or just plain old puberty. But maybe it was this.

Either way, if he wore a diaper, he'd be able to play as much and as long as he wanted without worrying about making a mess. So with that decided he headed out to a neighborhood far enough from his own that he wouldn't see anyone he knew. He bought the kind for children so the cashier wouldn't suspect. He was small for his age, he was sure if he got the bigger size he could fit. He'd hid the package deep in his closet and waited for a day like this to come and now it finally had. 

He waited a little while after his family left to make sure they were really gone and then went to his hiding place in the closet. He pulled out the package and inspected the contents, making sure he knew how to put it on before pulling off his pants and underwear. He carefully pulled the diaper in place and taped the sides as securely as he could. He thought about going pantsless but in the end decided that would be too weird so he put his sweatpants back on over it.

The feeling was… good, he decided. It was weird to have something so bulky between his legs but it was soft and warm and almost comforting in a way. He liked it. He wiggled around a bit to get used to the feeling and tried laying in a few different positions. He settled on his stomach, legs stretched behind him and pulled out his Switch. Let the gaming begin.

It didn’t take long for him to be sucked into his game. He played for hours straight, occasionally grinding his hips into the bed. The more time went on, the more the grinding increased as it went from horny grinding to have to pee grinding. He knew he didn’t have to hold it, that he could let go at any time. But he wasn’t sure he could just pee himself so casually like that. And he knew the longer he held it, the more he risked flooding to the point of leaking and he really didn’t want to have to wash his bedding. He knew that he could wet and that he should, but he knew it wouldn’t just be that easy.

He waited until he got to a point in the game where it was mostly just traveling, so he didn’t have to focus so much on what his hands were doing and instead could focus on relaxing his bladder muscles, which was especially hard considering his dick’s piqued interest. He knew he needed to stay soft but the whole idea of the thing, of being so naughty and piddling on himself just because he didn’t want to get up, it was very arousing. 

But finally, with heart racing and tingling all the way down to his toes, he felt the first little spurt dribble out. Kenma moaned at the feel of it and fought to let out a little more, chasing the sensation. The stream started, slowly at first, before the swooping in his stomach calmed and he could really let go. He dropped his head into folded arms, Switch lying forgotten on the bed, as he peed into the soft padding below him, trembling the whole time with how good it felt.

Every roll of his hips had him releasing a soft sigh or a hitching breath. If he wasn’t careful he’d get too hard to finish. The soft padding became soaked and heavy and caused a squelching noise each time he thrust down into it. As the stream tapered off he started grinding harder into the mattress. As he chased his climax he couldn’t help but think things like _ I really just peed in my pants _ and  _ what would Kuroo say if he saw me wetting myself.  _ And it was the thought of Kuroo’s sharp eyes growing wide as he realized the source of the hissing sound that finally pushed him over the edge.

Kenma lay there catching his breath for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. And when the high started to recede, he picked his Switch back up and unpaused his game. He wasn’t ready to think about his newly confirmed kink or the sudden weird thoughts of Kuroo as he got off. Eventually he’d clean himself up. When he reached a good stopping point.

**Author's Note:**

> please come send me encouragement. any form any platform. it's your compliments that feed me and make me want to keep going.
> 
> mistakenforademigod on all social


End file.
